This invention relates generally to ice cream sandwich machines and, more particularly, is directed to an ice cream sandwich machine of the type in which inclined trays are utilized for stacking and continuously supplying wafers on opposite sides of an ice cream nozzle.
Ice cream sandwich machines for automatically and continuously producing completed ice cream sandwiches are well known in the art, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,794,404; 3,119,353; 3,316,860; and 3,834,119.
In such machines, ice cream is extruded through the end of a vertically-oriented nozzle. At the same time, wafers stacked on inclined trays on opposite sides of the nozzle are continuously supplied to form with the extruded ice cream, ice cream sandwiches. The ice cream sandwich consisting of two wafers with extruded ice cream therebetween is formed and carried to an output conveyor by means of an index wheel positioned below the nozzle and having a plurality of pockets therein which receive the wafers and ice cream in the form of a sandwich. More particularly, pusher blades are provided on opposite sides of the nozzle and reciprocate therealong in the vertical direction so as to intermittently press two wafers on opposite sides of the nozzle into a respective pocket with the comestible ice cream being positioned therebetween. Generally, such machines also include hold down bars positioned at the upper edges of the wafers in the trays to prevent misalignment, and thereby possible damage, thereto.
In order to utilize such apparatus at a maximum speed, while also preventing damage to the ice cream sandwiches, it is important that the wafers have a sufficient rigidity thereto. On the other hand, the wafers must also be sufficiently tender so that the consumer will not be dissatisfied with the ice cream sandwich. These two objectives are therefore contrary to each other. Further, if the wafers are too tender or soft, they may tend to stick to each other in the trays, thereby rendering more of the ice cream sandwiches defective.